Théo, ou l'absence de tact
by Alhena-PandaTrickster
Summary: [AVENTURES] Recueil d'OS sur nos aventuriers. On a tous des moments où l'on parle sans réfléchir. Certains plus que d'autres. Et hélas pour nos aventuriers préférés, leur ami paladin est de ces derniers. [Pas de liens entres les OS. Rating T pour langage.]
1. Shinéo

Warning : Boys Love, Homophobe s'abstenir, Rating T pour langage.

Alors, l'idée de ce petit texte m'est venue le jour de la Saint-Valentin, alors que mon cerveau partait à la dérive dans les mers de la dissidence. Et une petite dédicace à Lulukaw parce qu'elle est pipou, qu'elle hard ship le Shinéo et que elle écrit super bien !

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages non plus. Ils appartiennent à leur créateurs Mahyar Shakeri, Frédéric Molas, Sébastien Rasiat, Bob Lennon et Krayn.

Sur ce, enjoy :D

 _ **Théo, ou l'absence de tact**_

 ** _chapitre 1 : Shinéo_**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque les Aventuriers décidèrent de monter le camps. La routine habituelle se mit rapidement en place, Théo s'occupant de Lumière et Brasier, Grunlek installait les couchettes et sortant ses ustensiles de cuisine, attendant que Balthazar ramène le bois pour le feu. Le mage revient assez rapidement avec le bois et quelques fruits sauvages comestibles qu'il avait trouvé. Shinddha, quant à lui, arriva une dizaine de minute après l'érudit, tenant par les oreilles deux lapins évidés.

Après un long moment où chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour du feu, riant gaiement de tout et de rien, mangeant leur repas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils voyageaient en forêt, en quête d'une quelconque aventure afin de renflouer leurs bourses presque vides. Et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, les aventuriers devaient bien avouer ne pas avoir eu de repas aussi bon que celui que le nain leur avait préparé ce soir là.

L'archer apportait un petit morceau de lapin à ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte du regard pesant que Théo posait sur lui. Il leva les yeux lentement, croisant ceux du paladin qui le scrutait avec un certain intérêt. Mal à l'aise, le demi-élémentaire retourna à son plat, manquant de s'étouffer, rouge de honte, sous le rire de ses compagnons de voyages suite à la remarque plus que déplacée de l'envoyer de le Lumière.

« Y a pas à dire. Sans ton masque t'es foutrement plus bandant, Shin. »


	2. Bob, gourgandines ou gigolos

Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Y a quelques temps je me suis dit "Et si je faisais un autre OS dans lequel Théo manque cruellement de tact ? Et si cette fois-ci, Bob en était la victime ?" Du coup voilà ! Un nouvel OS dans lequel Théo parle sans prendre de gants, et ce au grand damne du demi-diable. Je ne tease pas plus, au risque de passer au spoil.

Il y aura probablement d'autres OS dans le genre, mais pas de publication régulière, ce sera au gré de mon imagination et de mon rythme d'écriture. Du coup, si vous voulez lire d'autre bêtise du genre je vous conseil de mettre l'histoire dans vos alertes.

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à l'équipe d'Aventures.

 _ **Théo, ou l'absence de tact**_

 _ **chapitre 2 : Bob, gourgandines ou gigolos**_

Bob soupira. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était assis à l'une des tables de cette foutue auberge. Son regard se posa sur Shinddha. L'archer semblait s'amuser allègrement à la table de jeu, raflant pari sur pari, renflouant ainsi leurs bourses. Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir pour y apercevoir Grunlek. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec l'aubergiste sur la meilleur façon de tenir ce genre d'établissement. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être ici à ne rien faire. Il avait détaillé toute les dames présentes dans le hall de l'auberge mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Pauvre Balthazar... Lui qui avait eu espoir de trouver une demoiselle pour lui tenir compagnie et lui apporter un quelconque réconfort durant cette triste soirée... Le demi-diable soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait encore passer sa soirée seul... Une longue nuit froide et solitaire...

Soudain une main gantée posa une chope de bière devant lui. Le mage leva la tête, surpris, avant de sourire faiblement en reconnaissant son ami paladin. Prenant dans sa main la chope, il marmonna un « Merci... » alors que Théo prit place à ses côtés. Tranquillement, il se mit à déguster le breuvage alors que le brun ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes de silence :

« Tu sais Bob, si tu trouves pas une meuf à ton goût ici pour te vider les couilles, tu peux toujours aller voir aux putes.»

Le dit Bob failli avaler de travers la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre lui dise ce genre de chose aussi nonchalamment. Il leva d'ailleurs les yeux aux ciel lorsque Théo continua :

« Par contre, je te paie une bière mais compte pas sur moi pour t'offrir une nuit avec des catins. Tu te démerdes pour ça, mec. »

Le pyromancien soupira, à demi-amusé du comportement de son ami, et s'affala confortablement sur sa chaise, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la chope, ressemblant plus à un enfant dans son attitude qu'à un jeune adulte fringant ou à un demi-diable dangereux. Sans un regard pour le paladin il lui fit part de sa pensée, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, avant de retourner savourer l'alcool offert :

« T'es lourd, mec...

\- Si ça se trouve t'aime plus les meufs. T'as essayé de mater les mecs pour voir si t'avais un début de mi-mole ? »

Balthazar recracha sa boisson vivement, se redressant sur la chaise. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que sa robe, si ce n'est plus. Offusqué et perturbé, il se tourna avec hargne vers son ami :

« THEO ! »


End file.
